Distraction
by Mrs. Wilbur Robinson
Summary: Oneshot! Cornelius' attempts to study are futile at best. Read & Review! XD


**_A/N: Well, I'm back. It's the start of the school holidays, and I plan to update my other stories (inc. Pregnant) during the next few weeks. To celebrate the loss of homework for the time being, I give you this oneshot. The ending is supposed to kick your imagination into letting whatever you want happen, so don't tell me it was weak and boring. Cornelius roughly 19, Franny 17. Anywho: read, love, review! :) _**

* * *

Franny groaned, flinging the textbook she was reading at Cornelius. He ducked just in time, cast her an irritated look, then resumed his studying. Franny combed ebony hair from her face, glancing around the observatory for something to amuse her. She was lying on an old, faded red couch in the corner of the lab, books piled high around her. Cornelius was on the floor at the end of the couch, leaning comfortably against Franny's legs. She had pushed him off about 2 hours ago when they had first sat down, and to avoid a minor argument, he had just gone with it. He hadn't lifted his head from his book for more than a minute, the whole time. Franny frowned- Cornelius would get annoyed if she even _touched_ some of his inventions, and there was barely anything else in the room. Therefore, Cornelius himself was her new plaything.

Franny toyed with the back of his hair with her toes, from behind the safety of a book on Molecular Biology. When he didn't respond, she pushed off his glasses. Cornelius sighed, replacing the glasses as he moved her dainty foot away from his ear.

"Stop it."

Franny smirked, crawling to the other end of the couch to whisper in his ear.

"It's not my fault you're such a nerd."

Cornelius bristled, turning around to face her. It gave Franny the desired effect- he dropped his pen, his attention now solely on her.

"Maybe…the reason I'm so good at what I do…is because I study. I _want_ to learn."

"A-huh. You've been sitting there for 2 hours and you haven't even turned the page yet."

Cornelius looked mildly surprised at her observance, but also blushed slightly for reasons currently unknown. Franny moved so that her face was only centimetres in front of his, letting her next sentence play softly on his lips.

"So tell me…what's on your mind, genius?"

Franny wasn't sure, but she could have sworn his eyes flickered down towards her legs. Before she could question further, he abruptly turned back around, lifting a book to his face. Franny smirked when she realised it was upside down.

"I've got another test tomorrow, Franny. I can't have you…distracting me."

She grinned.

"You _always_ have tests. Get out and have some fun once in a while, hon. You're so uptight," Franny purred, reaching up to rub his shoulders. Cornelius closed his eyes, leaning back into her hands. Before she knew it, he was just about asleep. That is, until her hands began to work their way down his back a little lower than he felt comfortable with. Cornelius snapped out of his stupor, pushing her hands away. He dazedly looked at all the work he still had to complete.

"Franny, I mean it. I gotta study."

"You don't like my massages then?"

"I didn't say that. Just be quiet…please?"

"It's a free country."

"And it's my room. Feel free to go bother someone else."

"Fine. I'll be quiet."

"Good."

Franny crossed her arms, lying back down on the couch. The large clock on the wall ticked endlessly, making the minutes stretch on. She looked over Cornelius' shoulder at his book and smiled- he was back to the same page, again. Suddenly a loophole occurred to her. She sat up again, and began to run her hands over her boyfriend's broad back. He shivered at the touch, but gritted his teeth.

"_Franny_…"

"You said 'be quiet'. Not a thing about what I can and cannot do…"

"Right. That's it."

Cornelius got to his feet; leaning over to scoop up Franny in his arms, he carried her bride-style out of the room. Depositing the laughing girl on the floor in the hallway, he rolled his eyes and turned back into the lab. Franny raised herself onto her elbows, an amused grin on her features as Cornelius firmly shut the door. Getting up slowly, she dusted herself off and crossed the hallway. Franny grasped the door handle and turned. Her smile broadened. It wasn't locked.

* * *


End file.
